Thrice Charmed
by scullyseviltwin
Summary: Three times the charm really, but it was only a thought, onesided. He looked at her as she shoved a set of files into the backseat of the sedan and wondered really, why wasn't she seeing anyone?


He'd almost cheated on Kathy once, but just once.

She'd been a stunning vision and though he had gotten her name, he couldn't for the life of him remember it the next morning. It had to have been something with an L, because the way her tongue had slid along her teeth to retreat into her mouth and then back out to meet her teeth, he'd wanted nothing more than to feel it wrapped around his cock.

The red of a Marlboro box peeked out of the corner of her retro-chic purse and Elliot had momentarily allowed himself to imagine her exhaling smoke as they lay in bed, post fuck. L-something had gone on and on, talking about things, talking about everything.

She was smart, he remembered that too, but didn't remember exactly why the next morning.

The first time he'd _thought_ about cheating was as he spoke his vows at the alter, wondered if he could really vow to stay with this one woman for the rest of his life. She was the only woman he'd ever fucked and though he'd intended to rack up many more, an untimely sperm had introduced itself to a more-than-eager egg and fucked up his life.

In the best way possible.

The second time he'd thought of cheating was as he beat off to a badly made porn flick on the couch at his home. A man entering into a threesome with a set of "twins" that looked nothing alike. Kathy had a sister, not that she was all that attractive, but that was supposed to be every man's dream... right?

He'd made love to Kathy that night, made her cry and lent to the creation of his own set of twins.

Three times the charm really, but it was only a thought, one-sided. He looked at her as she shoved a set of files into the backseat of the sedan and wondered really, why wasn't she seeing anyone? It was probably then, if he could actually go back and pinpoint it, that he realized just how good they would be together.

And he didn't see her naked or writhing beneath or on top of him, he saw her curled with him on a worn couch with beer and soggy popcorn. Elliot could imagine her pajamas tucked beneath her pillow which sat next to his, but he could never quite imagine her next to him in bed. He could imagine her worn running sneakers next to his barely-worn pair and could envision some girly shower gel seated next to a bar of Zest.

He'd never pictured her naked, not fully. That fantasy could never play out to full fruition.

If he had, it truly would have paled in comparison... that he came to found out.

It hadn't been a hard day, or a hard case but then one of the perks of being a cop was not needing a real excuse to drink. His hand bandaged from the confrontation he'd had with a perp and the perp's large knife curved around a beer. Olivia commented on the way that the condensation seeped into the bandage, how it was bad for the wound.

He went back to her apartment willingly and had taken off his coat. She'd followed suit and in time worked herself out of all of her clothing, keeping up pace with him.

They fumbled into bed and then fumbled in bed, mussing up the sheets with tentative yet excited hands. The way she gasped had him thinking of those fantasy-pajamas and wondering how he would ask her, when they were through, if he could stay the night.

Because for the first time in his life there was no place he would have rather been.

When he curled his fingers inside her it was as if he was motioning for her to come closer, and she did, sliding slickly over his chest while he brought her over the edge with a few well placed kisses and equally well placed pressure. Moaning in his arms, she was the one who brought them together.

Inside... god she burned and he forgot about the sneakers, and their brand of toothpaste and if he ever put the seat down because she was so... hot.

"Elliot," Olivia eventually gasped, linking her arms hard around his neck to bring their lips together for the first time. So sloppy, the way they slid together that he was coming hard into her, repeating her name over and over as if he would forget.

He said it after too, as he was pushing her hair out of her eyes.

Elliot watched as she slid from the bed and pulled a pair of worn pajamas out of her dresser and pulled them on.

Their shoes weren't paired together next to the bed, but he was sure they were joined somewhere in the vicinity of the living room.


End file.
